Blind Date
by Rayel
Summary: heero Yuy has no love life, none, nada, zip, zero. He spends his friday nights thinking about his past and watching lame tv shows. So what happens when his friends decide to set him up on a blind date? Disaster and maybe...the love of his life. Sorry am
1. Default Chapter

****

An authors crazy ranting pre fic chapter: Ok, I've finally decided that I'm gonna come out of the shadows and show my face around here. I've had a million fic ideas floating around in my head for days, months, years ect… I'm just one of those people that likes having everything at once so I haven't posted many fics (the ones I did post I accidentally erased, oopsies) so I decided that once I finished the first chapter I was going to post it. So, here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

Ja ne

~*~ = change of scene / POV 

/~*~/ = flashback 

__

Blah blah = thoughts / noises 

"Blah blah" = conversations. 

Blind Date 

****

Rayel stared at her date with the most vacant expression possible. It left her eyes glazed and wide; her mouth slack and open. Her chin was propped up by her hand and her elbow leaned on the table. What little table manners she had learned in the past year had long since been forgotten, as such things often were. Her date sat across from her, a look of disgust on her face. She was an attractive blonde with long slender legs and cloudy gray eyes. She was a rather delicate and frail looking thing and often close to tears.

__

I still can't believe that Eraya thinks I'm gay. Rayel thought to herself (something along the lines of, "Okay, there was that one time when…"). So what if she hadn't showed an iota of interest in a single guy that her roommate and brother had set her up with? So what if she was somewhat a feminist and liked to work on machines? So what if she didn't point out every hot guy she saw? 

__

That doesn't mean I don't like guys; I just don't like relationships. She thought to herself. The woman shivered slightly and Rayel came out of her daze long enough to ask, "You want my coat?" The woman eyed the beat up jean jacket Rayel always wore. 

"No thank you." She sniffed. Rayel shrugged and slunk back into her daze. A stupid grin flashed across her face for a second as she remembered the conversation she and Eraya had before they left that evening. 

/~*~/ "WHAT are you WEARING?" Eraya screeched, her blonde hair swung around her hips as Rayel emerged from her bedroom. Rayel looked down at herself, even twisting around to see behind herself. Turning back to her best friend she stated calmly, "Clothes." Eraya stalked over to her and plucked at the old beat up jean jacket Rayel was wearing. "You do not wear garage clothes to a restaurant Rayel." 

"Garage clothes! Honestly Eraya you're hurting it's feelings." Rayel petted the jacket's sleeve affectionately. "There, there, she didn't mean it." 

Eraya rolled her eyes dramatically, "You wear that thing every where. I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off with old age." 

"Me and my jacket have been through thick and thin and it's not gonna croak and die on me now. Besides I can always take it off." Rayel argued.

"Well Fine then, but what have you got on underneath? The jeans will pass; they're not so bad." Rayel shrugged off her jacket to show Eraya the gray T-shirt underneath it. It had a picture of Pinocchio on it and the words "Boys lie" printed in large red letters.(1)

"Oh my God no~! You are not wearing that!" Eraya spat, putting her foot down. "Oh yes I am. It's not YOUR money your blowing on all this crap, so I don't have to care about what I wear! Be grateful I'm even going at all. I'm getting sick of going out every Friday night just to meet some rich-ass, spoiled brat of a boy, thank you very much." Rayel stated heatedly. "I'm only doing this because you asked me to, but soon Eraya, even that won't make me go anymore." Rayel heaved a sigh, she had been wanting to say that for a while, but hurting Eraya's feelings was just something not done easily. She was just so damn nice.

Eraya pouted slightly, turned on her heal, and said stiffly, "Fine!" before stalking out the door. Rayel flinched, but a smile of triumph flashed across her face. She had won! /~*~/

"Hello?" the womans voice cut through Rayel's reminisces. "Are you listening to me?" 

"Uh, sorry Ashley---" 

"Alison."

"What?"

"Alison, my name is Alison." 

"Err Right, Alison, my bad. I, uh, got to... Um... Go to the bathroom! Yeah the bathroom." Rayel got up quickly and strode off without waiting for the woman's reply. She scanned the place for some sign of her friend, but had no such luck. She had to quickly disappear until seven, when Eraya was supposedly supposed to pick her up. Until then she was stuck there. Eraya had the keys ( not that that mattered much), but the blonde was here somewhere. A likely booth caught Rayel's eye, and never one to pass up any kind of opportunity she jumped for it. ~*~ 

Heero ate his meal in slow, steady, measured bites, ignoring the woman across from him. Why had he let Quatre talk him into this? It was those stupid blue eyes of his. You could never get away when he turned on his large puppy dog eyes on you, pleading with you to see that his way was right. _I'll gauge his eyes out with a spoon._ Heero growled to himself. 

The pretty brunet babbled on breathlessly about something that had no interest to Heero, her large brown eyes wide and expectant. Heero didn't look at her, he had yet to say anything to her as well. She was probably going to start stalking him soon, just like Relena. Heero shuddered at the thought of the blonde. (2) "Are you even listening to me?" Heero looked up at the woman sharply. 

"No." He could hear Duo shifting his weight on the other side of the shrubbery. "You don't appreciate me do you?" She cried standing up swiftly and grabbing her jacket. 

"Should I?" Heero asked blinking up at her.

"I've had enough of this foul treatment, Heero Yuy!" The woman yelled. "After all this time you're just leading me on after all! And if you think I'm going to stand for one more second of this treatment you're wrong!" She stood there trying to act brave, but looked hurt at the same time, waiting for him to redeem himself. 

Heero almost applauded her for her effort. "Good bye, Alison."

"Ashley!" She cried, crystal tears spilling down off her lashes, "My name is Ashley!" She spun on her heel and stalked off. 

Heero steadfastly ignored all the stares and rude looks all the other people in his area were giving him. Just when they were going back to their own business someone else invaded his privacy. Heero could feel his hackles rising in irritation. The young woman leaned out of the booth and peered around the corner giggling slightly. "Yer friend comin' back?" She asked 

"She's gone." 

"She?" The woman raised an eye brow. "Girlfriend? Sister?" 

"Blind date."

"Ahhh I feel your pain. At least you got set up with the opposite gender. My friend actually thought I was a lesbian! Not that I have anything against homosexuals mind you, I think they're great! Love is love after all, but I mean I've been livin' with my roomie for at least a year or two now and you'd think that she'd pick up on something' like that. PLUS she's teamin' up with my brother and I've known him my entire life so it's a little irritating." She let out all in one breath. 

Heero stared at her, his fork hovering over his food forgotten. He had just learned more about this random stranger than was really necessary. She was either really trusting or stupid. "Do you mind if I have this?" she asked gesturing with a fork to Ashley's abandoned food. 

"It's cold."

"Oh, well that's okay. Excuse me! Waiter!" She bounced in the seat energetically waving her hand in the air. At last Heero was able to get a good look at her. She looked no older than himself at 21 with long sweeping black hair that hung down to her waist , she was constantly pulling on it or fiddling with the lose strands. Her eyes flashed a bright green as she shot an almost nervous glances at Heero, the candle on the table throwing shadows across her elfin features. Finally a man of about twenty came over. "Is something wrong?" He asked politely. 

"Oh no everything's great! I was just wonderin' if you could zap this for me? Thank you!" She smiled after the man. "Restaurants hate me, that's why Ray-chan kept settin' me up at different places. Soon she's gonna run outta places for me to have blind dates, then I won't have to go on any more! I hate them. I like strangers, but all the people her and my brother set me up with have been complete assholes or female! What about you?" Heero gave her a level glare. "Oh don't be so cold! Lighten up a bit." She reached over and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You're gonna give yourself a stroke by the time you're thirty. You must embrace the pain and push on! No matter how long the road, no matter how dark the sky, we. Will. Survive!" She laughed drawing stares from the other tables. "Huh? Oh thank you." She looked up at the waiter smiling winningly. "So what about you? How are you mixed up in blind dating?" She asked shoveling a piece of Ashley's fish in her mouth. The expressions on her face changed like traffic lights. Shock, pain, and innocence all tried to make their way to the fore. Despite himself he felt laughter bubbling up in his chest and before he knew it he was laughing softly at her plight as she quickly downed first her glass of water than his. 

"Think it's funny do you?" She asked hoarsely. 

"Yes." Heero answered, his voice shaking with held in laughter. 

"You try eating this stuff! I think they poisoned it!" She pushed the plate across to Heero who shook his head. "Go on," she prompted "What? You scared? Huh? Is Mr. I'm-a-cold-hearted-bastard-too-good-for-strangers afraid? Huh? Aw, come on ya big baby, take a bite." Heero glared at her and picked off a small piece of the fish and popped it in his mouth. It was like eating fire. Whatever it was burned in his mouth like acid and he choked it down quickly grabbing the glass of wine that Ashley had ordered (and never touched) and downed it. "Careful, careful." The woman admonished through her tears of laughter. "It's hot." Heero waved a waiter down . "Water," he choked as the girl across from him started to hiccup in laughter. "Water, please." The man nodded and took off to the kitchen. 

"It's not funny." Heero said hoarsely. 

"Yes it is! You should of seen your face, man."

"I didn't have to. I saw yours." She paused for a moment looking at him wide eyed and innocent before breaking out into laughter again.

"I am so sorry, sir." the waiter was back holding a tray with a tall glass of water. "Just take it back. Bring her another dish. What do you want?" 

"Hmm? Oh could I have the fish basket please?" 

"Of- of course." He gave her a tight lipped smile and whisked the plate away. "See, I told you they hate me. So anyways, stranger, how'd you get mixed up such a bloody mess as blind dating?" She turned back to Heero who was finishing up his water getting the awful taste out of his mouth. 

"My friends don't think that I have enough of a love life." He said hesitantly. "And?" She prompted. 

"And what?" Heero spat back a little more harshly than he intended. She was unfazed, a big stupid smile still plastered to her face. 

"And do you have a love life?" Heero paused thinking of Relena before saying swiftly, 

"No."

"Well that's no good. Guys generally like to relieve their sexual frustrations, unless you're one of those people that goes to a strip clubs every Friday night?" "No."

"Oh," she stared at him for a second blanking her face "You're a very difficult person to talk to. You know that?" Heero blinked but didn't answer her, preferring to eat his own food. "It's very one sided. You're just lucky I'm one of those people who can hold up a one sided conversation very well. So you have no love life, that's rather sad. But then look who's talkin'! I haven't had a real date since Freshman year of High school!" Heero raised an eyebrow interested but not wanting to show it. She had a very flamboyant way of talking that was nearly hypnotizing. "Yeah pathetic, but I just haven't had any room in my life for it. I grew up in a house with seven other males so it just kind of rubbed off on me and I've been too masculine, as 'Ray-chan puts it, for any guys. She says that they feel intimidated."

"Intimidated?" Heero asked. 

"Yeah, I thought it was rather strange myself, but then once you think about it... Guys have really huge egos and if you so much as prick it they get all defensive. You're not so bad though," she said eyeing him strangely. "You seem to know you're strengths and weaknesses pretty well. I can tell just by the way you sit. Very confident. But then how should I know?" She began to chow down on French fries as the waiter brought her fish. "Anywho, 'Ray-chan thinks I need to bring out my 'feminine side' so she's always dragging me to the mall. I don't mind really 'cause I can get anime." 

Heero nodded and there was silence for a little while as Rayel concentrated on her food. Heero found the silence comfortable and not the least bit awkward, in fact he was starting to enjoy her company. He flashed her a quick look from under his bangs. Her incessant chatter was somehow not annoying or tiring; he actually had some interest in what she was saying. "So, stranger, do you like cars?" She asked starting up the conversation again. 

Heero shrugged a little, "I like working on them." 

"Really? Sweet, I love any kind of machine, even mobile suits. I don't like what they're made for of course." She said quickly seeing Heero's sharp glance. "War isn't very pretty. But, you have to admit that it causes people to find out new things. Take duct-tape for example!" 

"Duct-tape?" 

"Yeah! You know that it was originally made by the military? WAY back when. World War One, or something like that. Or was it World War 2? Oh well who care's? I had the chance to look at my brother's Leo once. It was great! I've never seen something so complex, yet so relatively simple. You know what I would've loved? I would've loved to get my hands on a Gundam. Now that would have been an opportunity." She trailed off into space, dreaming about machines. Heero watched her seriously. War really meant nothing to her. To her it was just another political debate, something that the news talked about, it was fascinating machines that flew around and looked impressive. 

"Don't you care about all the people that died in the wars?" He asked her. 

"Well not really. My uncle died fighting, but death has never effected me in the way if effects others. It's weird and you probably think that I'm crazy or something, but the way I see it is that if you're dead then you're dead, and there's nothing you or I or anyone can do about it. So why bother crying and mourning? If you can remember that they were happy before, if you can keep all the memories of them in your heart why be sad? I believe that in order to get into Heaven you have to be loved by people. So, if you just continue on loving them even though they're not with you then they'll be happy and at peace. And that's what everyone wants right? Happiness?" 

Heero set his fork down and leaned back watching her. "So millions of people dying doesn't bother you?" 

"No, not really." She shrugged and took another bite of her fish. Her expression serious now. "I don't like this subject, it's depressing. Let's change it. What kind of car do you drive?" 

~*~ 

Eraya peered over her menu, her periwinkle eyes scrutinizing the raven haired woman across the aisle. She watched with growing disappointment as Rayel stared with a glazed expression over her date's shoulder, her chin in her hand. It was the same look she gave her math professor. Eraya sighed; another blind date down the drain. _Well_, she thought optimistically, _at least she's not a lesbian._

A sudden commotion from behind her caused her to turn around and stare. A tall brunette stood facing a Japanese youth no older than herself. She was laying her argument on him hard, but he neither blinked nor responded. In fact, he seemed to be ignoring her completely. The woman gave up and ran away, crystal tears falling from her deep brown eyes. The guy continued to eat as if nothing had happened at all. Eraya glared at him, _what an ass hole_, she thought to herself. She sighed and turned away. It really wasn't her issue and there was nothing she could do about it now. She had bigger fish to fry.

When Eraya looked up again she could no longer see her friend. Why? Because there was someone sitting in the seat across from her. He wasn't very tall, he had platinum blonde hair that hung in long shaggy bangs over his cherub face and ocean blue eyes. 

He smiled at Eraya apologetically before hissing over to the other table, "Psst! Wufei! Over here!" 

A Chinese man, about the same age as the other boy, looked over and then at the surrounding tables before diving across the space, rolling up into a ball and disappearing under the table cloth. Eraya lifted the cloth to look at him, a puzzled and startled expression on her face. 

"Um..." 

He interrupted her by speaking into a walkie-talky. "Justice League, over."

"Fizz This is Braided Death, what?" Came a crackled voice from the black device in his hand. 

"Pink Tee and Justice league have relocated. I repeat, Pink Tee and Justice League have relocated." 

"Fizz Relocation confirmed Justice League." 

"Ask him what happened." The blond whispered trying to peer around Eraya who had straightened up again. 

"Braided Death, what just happened?" 'Justice League' asked into the device. "Fizz I think he was ignoring her, or something. Oh shit----" the transmission was suddenly cut short. 

"Wait! Wait! Who is that? Ask him who that is!" The blonde presumably 'Pink Tea' demanded.

"Who who is?" Justice league asked. "I can't see anything."

"Who?" Eraya began to turn when the blonde boy reached out and grabbed her arm. 

"No! He's already suspicious. Just stay put for now." Briefly Eraya considered moving to another table, but a family of four took the only other table with in reach. She saw the waiter eyeing her. "Quick, think of something you want to eat!" She whispered to the man across from her. 

"Um..." 

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked a little impatiently. Eraya ordered quickly; this was the third time he had come over to her. "And you sir?"

"I'll just have what she's ordered." 

"Okay." And he was gone. 

"Phew." Eraya sighed in relief, but then an annoyed look graced her features, "Damn. I'm gonna have to spend money now." 

"I'll pay!" The blonde boy across from her interjected. "Think of it as a way of making it up to you for invading your privacy." Eraya thought about it for a minute before agreeing; it made sense to her. "Wufei contact Duo, again. We need to know who that girl is." 

"I can't, he's not responding." The voice replied from under the table. "I'm gonna go and see what's wrong. I'll be back." He then dashed out, disappearing in the direction of Rayel's table. 

Eraya sat back sighing heavily. She could still see Ashley, who was happily chatting away like some demented bird. Looking at her watch Eraya decided that her friend could suffer for another hour before she dragged her home for the night. 

~*~ 

Heero hid a small smile as he took a sip from his water glass. They had been there for nearly half an hour and the raven haired girl was still trying to find comfortable ground for conversation. When is she going to give up and realize that I hate talking? 

"Never."

"Huh?" Heero looked up to see a determined expression on the woman's face. "Giving up is cowardly and I will not be cowardly. Anyways, I don't think you hate talking. I think you just don't have anything to say." Heero scowled as he realized that he must've spoken aloud. "There must be something you're interested in!" She exploded, collapsing on the table. "Come on, what do you do on Friday nights?" Heero denied her an answer. She gaped at him. "You mean that you don't do anything on Friday night? Well what about Saturday? Sunday?" She gaped at his averted face. "No wonder you're friends are worried about you. You have no life at all! You need to get out more see the world; have fun. That's what being young is all about." Heero looked at her; simply looked. 

He was surprised to see genuine worry in her eyes. She wasn't being sarcastic or joking around, she was actually serious about this. "It worries you that much?" 

"Yes! It's so sad that you have nothing to do after school, that you just sit there and study." 

"I don't go to school." She pulled away from him "Are you one of those video game freaks that sit in their parent's basements and smoke pot? 'Cause if you are that's even more pathetic." 

"I work for the Preventors." 

"Really? You look a little young to work there. My brothers been a part of the military for at least fifteen years now an he's still a low class agent. So what do you do; shovel papers all day?" She sat back her, arms crossed smugly. "I'm a Field Officer, but yeah I generally get to file reports all day." 

"You're lying." Heero shook his head. "How old are you?"

"Twenty..." She gaped at him for a minute before shaking her head hopelessly. "Giving up is weak," she said, "but there is no cowardice in retreat."

Suddenly there was a dull beeping noises. "Huh? Its eight o'clock already?" The black haired woman looked at her watch. "Well that sucks. Listen, stranger, I got to go. You mind if we get the bill and split?"

"No, I'll get it."

"Are you sure? I should at least pay for my food."

"No, I'm going to stick around for a little longer."

"Oh, well, I would stay too but I got to leave. My friend, you see, she's " 

"Just go, it's alright. I'll take care of everything." He put a note of subtle authority into his voice, so that when she stood, she didn't question him any further. 

"So... I'll see you around stranger." She said, saluting him lazily. 

"Yeah, see you around." He muttered as she walked off. He sat there watching her walk away. Sighing, he reached into the shrubbery and yanked hard on the braid he found there. 

"Itai!" Duo Maxwell came tumbling head over heals over the low banister crashing into the seat next to Heero. Leaves stuck in his long braid and he rubbed the back of his neck, where the hair was attached to his skull, with one hand. A walkie-talkie was in his other hand. 

"That hurt Hee-chan!" The man whined. 

"You can foot the bill."

"NANI!?" Heero got up and walked away leaving a disgruntled and bruised Duo behind, a small smile on his face. Tonight actually turned out rather well, not as planned, but not bad either. 

~*~

Eraya stood in a vast flower field. Wild flowers created a soft carpet of color under her feet. She inhaled deeply taking in the sweet fresh air. The wind teased her hair gently and it felt good on her face. 

"Woof! Woof!" Eraya looked down at her feet and laughed delightedly. A small, beagle puppy sat on her foot looking up at her with large brown eyes.

"Oh! How KAWAII!" She bent down and petted it's soft velvety head. It licked her hands once before taking off, running quite fast for such a small puppy. Eraya chased after him. "Hey puppy! Wait for me!" She couldn't see the small dog anymore, but she could still hear it's small bark in the distance.

Eraya ran on until she came to a stop, staring at a random building. It was a... An ice cream store... An ice cream store that sold Ben and Jerry's. "Yay!" Eraya clapped her hands before running into the store and picking up the ice cream she found there. It was her favorite, Maine Black Bear. She picked it up and excitedly began to eat it. As she took each bite, savoring it's delicious flavor, she walked. Soon the store disappeared and she was confronted by the boy who had been sitting at her table at the restaurant. 

"Hello." She said happily. 

"Hello, Eraya." Eraya smiled at the boy, he smiled back kindly. The boy began to laugh softly and she joined him, she had no idea what was so funny but what ever it was... It was really funny. Abruptly the boy reached out and snatched her ice cream away. "Na…Nani?" The boy continued to laugh, it had a disturbing ring of hysteria to it and the flower field fell away until everything was black except for her and the boy. Still laughing like a madman, he turned and ran away with Eraya's ice cream. "Hey! That's mine!" She yelled, chasing after him. The distressed girl ran as hard as she could, but no matter how fast she ran, he would always be ahead of her. All of a sudden he turned around still laughing but more gently now. Eraya halted, so that she was standing a few inches away from him. "Wake up!" He shouted in her face.

~*~ 

"'Ray-chan? Wake up 'Ray-chan. Come on, we got to go home now." Eraya opened her eyes slowly. Rayel was bent over her, smiling softly. "That'a girl Eraya, time to wake up and go home." Eraya sat up slowly, yawning. She looked at her friend and then at the man sitting across from her. She blinked as she realized that he was the same guy from her dream. Looking around she realized that she was still at the restaurant. 

"So, how was your nap?" Eraya snapped back to the man, Quatre, he had said his name was. Eraya didn't say anything as she eyed the ice cream he was eating. "You stole my ice cream." Quatre went pale at the dangerous tone of Eraya's voice, his spoon hanging from his mouth. "Give. It. Back." Eraya leaped up and almost dived for Quatre when Rayel grabbed a hold of her. 

"Now, now, Eraya. It's my job to attack the random strangers. You're the pacifist remember?" 

"No! It's mine! Mine, I tell you!" 

"Sorry about this!" Rayel called to the blond guy sitting at the table. "She's not a morning person! I owe you!" She called as she dragged her still raging friend out of the restaurant. The waiters were glad to see them go. 

"Quatre..." 

"Heh, heh... Hiya, Heero." Quatre turned to smile at his obviously furious friend. "I will kill you." 

"Please Heero! It's not what it looks like I swear! She was a friend of my sisters! I swear it was all just a coincidence that she wanted to come here I swear!" Quatre pleaded following the stoic ex-pilot and dropping a couple hundred dollars on the table. 

"Don't lie. It doesn't suit you." Heero commented holding up Duos walkie-talky. Quatre went even paler. "Err... I can make it up to you, I promise! Just one more..." 

End 

(1)- This is my favorite T-shirt in the entire world. **hugs T-shirt**

(2)- Burns a small doll of Relena in effigy while cackling evilly. "Die Blondie die."

**An authors crazy ranting post fic chapter: **Well that's chapter one whaddidja think, huh? Good? Bad? So so? I've had this idea lurking in the back of my head for a while and all attempts to write it so far have failed. One thing or another always got in my way. Losing my notebooks, my computer suddenly dying on me erasing everything I had on it (I had about thirty- four stories started and ka-poof all gone). I started writing this fic with every intention of posting it. So, it's being posted weather I really think it's good or not. So, helpful criticism is always welcome. 

Arigato and ja ne. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors crazy ranting Pre-fic: _**Wow! I got reviews! GO ME! Flags and confetti flags and confetti! Oh happiness of happiness. Now I could probably get away with that first chapter being a one shot (if it was revised slightly) but I decided to carry on and create a chapter story with it gasps. So here we go, diving into the second chapter of _Blind Date; _ In Which Eraya Eats Ice Cream and Not Much Else Happens.

Blind Date 

Eraya sat on the couch in her apartment staring at the black screen of the TV. Her periwinkle eyes were glazed over and shinny. The TV stared back at her as only an inanimate object could stare. Its blank black screen offered the blond no comfort or entertainment as she slowly devoured each bite of her ice cream. She held each bite in her mouth as it slowly melted into a puddle of silken goodness in her mouth before she swallowed; savoring every little piece.

She had been craving this particular flavor of ice cream for nearly two days. And now….now it was hers, her own. Never would she parted from it until every little scoop of ice cream was gone, hell she would like the inside of the carton if she had to. Rayel had refused to go to the store last night after her date, claiming that she had to be at work early the next morning and need to sleep. Eraya knew this was crap, Rayel never went to work any earlier than noon. So the poor blonde had to suffer away in the night, all alone in her cold lonely bed with only her teddy for comfort.

She had to wait until eight o'clock at night, when Rayel finally came home from work, for her precious ice cream. The same ice cream which Quatre had been eating that fateful night, the night when one of Rayel's dates worked. Eraya licked the back of her spoon, coming out of her reverie long enough to hear the said woman singing off key in the shower.

Eraya winced slightly, her friend had a beautiful voice but she could not sing on key to save her life. She was either horribly flat or piercingly sharp, but never in between. She was about to go back into her comatose state when a most disturbing and shrill noise cut through the air. Eraya jumped, her spoon jarring against her teeth. _What the hell was that?_ she thought wildly. The noise came again, this time from two places; the kitchen and just behind the couch.

"Eraya, can you get the phone?" Rayel called from the bathroom.

Eraya blinked as the phone rang again. She narrowed her blue eyes and glared at the contraption sitting on a table behind the couch across from her. It rang again and Eraya was content to let the answering machine to pick it up.

There was blessed silence for a few minuets and Eraya dug into her ice cream again, the sweet flavor of Maine Black Bear blossoming on her tongue.

"Er…Hello? Eraya? This is Quatre, from last night." Eraya launched off the chair, still clutching her ice cream in her hand. "I was just calling to…ah confirm our _plans_ for next Friday night."

Eraya flew across the room and dived on to the couch and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Quatre!" she cried into the receiver.

There was silence on the other end, and Erayas heart sank into her stomach. But then…

"Hello?"

"Quatre?"

"Yeah," the man on the other end sounded relived. "I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to get a hold of you."

Rayel wrapped her towel around her torso and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door open so that the room would cool down and the steam would evaporate. She paused when she saw her room mates feet dangling over the edge of the couch, the ice cream abandoned on the light stand still half full.

"Oh I know!" Eraya practically squealed.

Rayel rolled her eyes, she was probably on the line with a guy either that or she was talking to Sharnay down stairs.

Rayel shook her head and moved on into her room where she toweled her hair dry and slipped into her pajamas. She honestly didn't see what was so great about guys, sure they were fun to hang out with sometimes (mostly since they never dragged her off to go shopping), and they were most definitely fun to fool around with. But other than that they had no good attributes that she could see.

She loved her brothers, she understood them, got along with them. In fact she got along with guys wonderfully; it was just when they crossed that little line and become _boy_friends that the trouble began. It never lasted any longer than three months, so she had given up dating in her junior year of high school. That was until now when Eraya had ganged up with her eldest brother, Jeremy, and had started planning all these blind dates.

Rayel suddenly sat up straight on her bed where she had been listening to her music. _Oh gods_, she suddenly thought with a groan, _if she's planning another one…_ Rayel got up and went out of her room and stood in her doorway for a minuet listening to her friend talk on the phone.

"Well, I dunno if that's such a good idea." Eraya was saying " She's what you'd call a real American girl, ya know. She hates dresses….uh huh…yeah, that sounds good…nah, that wouldn't work…No trust me that wouldn't work at all." Her stocking feet bounced up and down over the arm of the couch.

Rayel crossed the room and picked up her friends ice cream, scooped out a spoon full and popped it in her mouth, she smiled when she saw Erayas eyes widen. "Who ya talkin' to?" she asked casually, loud enough for the other person on the phone to hear.

"A friend." Eraya answered smoothly.

Rayel nodded taking another bite of Erayas ice cream, "It's not my brother is it?"

"No."

"Oh, is it anyone I know?"

"Why do you care who I talk to?"

Rayel grinned and held up her hands, spoon in one ice cream in the other. "I just wanted to know. In case I wanted to say hello, don't get all defensive on me."

Eraya sat up and her eyes got big and watery and her lower lip pouted out. "I'm sorry Ray---"

"Nah, never mind. It's all good." Rayel put the ice cream down and walked back towards her room, "Oh and Eraya," she said pausing at the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going on another blind date. So you can tell that poor bastard that he hasn't got a chance in hell." she turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her.

"The jigs up." Quatre sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Oh she'll go." Eraya said a small smile playing on her face.

"She will?" he didn't sound hopeful.

"Of course she will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am Eraya and I have a secret weapon."

The man on the other end laughed and Eraya smiled triumphantly. Rayel would go whether she wanted to or not.

Rayel stormed over to her bed and threw herself down on it after locking the door. She ruffled through her CDs picking out a heavy metal band, her "angry music" as Eraya liked to put it. She shoved the head phone on and turned the volume up to the loudest.

She had _promised_ that there weren't going to be any more blind dates. She had swore that after the lesbian date that there weren't going to be any more. That was the only _real_ reason she had even agreed to go on it in the first place.

She began banging her head against the pillows in frustration. _Stupid Eraya and her stupid blind dates… _She lay there staring up at the ceiling occasionally muttering to herself over how much of an idiot she was for ever letting herself getting into this._Why can't she understand that I don't _want _a boyfriend? I mean it's not as if my happiness revolves around a guy._ Rayel sighed again. A small part of her knew that she really didn't mind all of these blind dates. They made Eraya happy. She could amuse herself to no end; finding someone to set her friend up with, spy on them all through out the dinner and then squeeze out all the juicy details out afterwards. It was some sick and perverse pleasure her friend had.

Rayel sighed and rolled over on to her stomach. She had a test tomorrow, she should study. She curled herself around one of her pillows staring at the wall, her backpack laying on the floor below her untouched. _Besides_ she thought _If I were to have a boyfriend I would like him to be someone of my own choosing. Like that guy… What was his name again?_

Rayel frowned at the wall. He had been cute. No cute wasn't an accurate description… ruggedly handsome? Perhaps. He had had that ruffled, I-just-rolled-out-bed look to him. His brown hair falling over his cold blue eyes. She shivered a little grinning. He had _very_ nice eyes. She smiled stupidly, forgetting about her golden haired friend on the other side of the door, about the next blind date, and her test the next day.

Yeah wow, short aint it? But I can't think of any way I could make it work as one chapter and as Eraya-chan kindly pointed out its been a year since I updated. Yeah I suck. Anywho decided I'd post it as it is and get on with a third chapter…. I wont make any promises but I _think_ that from here on in it should go rather quickly and I could possibly get a few chapters done. Don't hope fer much tho! I'm notoriously bad at updating.

Love all my reviewers and Eraya-chan and Shoshone (Sharnay) ((And my Sam but that goes with out saying )


End file.
